And The Loutus Blooms
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] People always pay attention to the 'person of their dreams' they never take the time to look around and look at others. Sakura will learn this after many years, once she realizes that she doesn't actually love her 'dream'.


People always pay attention to the 'person of there dreams' they never take the time to look around and look at others. Sakura will find this out after many years of chasing after the person of her dreams, when she finally realizes that she never loved him.

Submitter Notes: Nique96 and I challenged each other, I had to write a LeeSaku fic and she a SasuSaku fic. I don't think sasuke and sakura will get to gether, I think i'll be lee and sakura, but she thinks it'll be sasuke and sakura so we came up with this challenge to... well i have no clue what the point was.

Summary: People always pay attention to the 'person of there dreams' they never take the time to look around and look at others. Sakura will find this out after many years of chasing after the person of her dreams, when she finally realizes that she never loved him.

Parring: Sakux?

Proluge

Sakura POV

I had always chased after him blindly. I loved him for the simple reason that everyone else did. I destroyed my friendship with Ino for him, to chase him. Then we got put on the same team and I thought that I would be able to get him, but I was wrong. Everytime Naruto asked me out I turned him down, then turned around to ask him the same question. He would always tell me that I was annoying or that I should put my efforts to training rather then trying to win a date with him.

Yes, I'm talking about Uchiha Sasuke. I loved him blindly; I never got to actually know him, had I, maybe, just maybe, things would have turned out differently.

I should have accepted Naruto's offer to go out with him, maybe I wouldn't be this way. Maybe if I had accepted to be Lee's girlfriend he wouldn't have done what he had.

Sasuke is gone now, I tried to stop him, I told him I loved him and that I would do anything for him, then I beg for him to take me with him. He didn't he knocked me out and left me on a bench.

I realized, after so many years of chasing him that I didn't love him. That I didn't need him or want him. I had foolishly chased after him for so many years, and turned down so many people that truely cared about me.

Chapter 1

Sakura POV

I sat at my bedroom window, thing about the events of the last few days, we had come back from a mission and then days later he left. I couldn't stop him... Now here I was sitting in my room.

My mother had tried to get me out, and had called Naruto and Ino to try to get me out, but I had barred the door and window. I wouldn't come out. Not now, not ever.

"Sakura!" My mother called from the otherside of the door. "Please come out, you haven't eaten for the last three days!" she was destressed.

I ignored her, I didn't want to talk.

"Naruto-kun is leaving! Don't you want to say good-bye? He might be gone for weeks or months!" she tried.

"No." I said, my voice flat, even I could hear it, which scared me the most.

"Sakura, please!" I could hear her begin to cry.

I stood up and walked over to my door and placed my hand on it.

"Please don't cry Okaa-san. I just need time to think, that's all. I'll come out when I'm ready." I said weakly, trying to force as much emotion into as possible.

"Okay Sakura." My mother said. I could hear her walk away.

I went back and lied down on my bed. Slowly I drifted off to sleep...

--

1 week later

I couldn't take it anymore. I knew most people were asleep, including my parents, so I opened my window and jumped out.

I ran into the forest boardering the park, just wanting to be alone. I ran until my legs could no longer support me and fell.

I knew I was far away from Konoha.

'They should really put guards in the park forest.' I thought.

I leaned against the tree. I had stayed in my room for a week and a half without eating or drinking, so it was no wonder I tired so quickly.

I slowly drifted off to sleep.

--

Normal POV-Konoha

Tsunade had met with Naruto and Jiraya, and moments after ariving at the Hokage's office they were faced with a hysterical Haruno Akane, Sakura's mother.

She was crying that her daughter was gone after locking herself in her room for over a week.

Naruto freaked out and wanted to search for her, but Tsunade and Jiraya kept him from doing so until they figured out the situation.

They believed it was unlikely that she was betraying the village, but they couldn't be sure. Tsunade called in ANBU groups to search for her and all ninja were told to keep a look out for Haruno Sakura.

--

Naruto ran through the streets alerting teams that he knew about Sakura's dissapearance. When he came across team Gai he hesitated not knowing how Lee would react.

He was about to leave when Gai saw him.

"Naruto!" He called. "Come join us!"

Naruto sighed, he had no choice.

"Konnichiwa Gai-sensei, Lee, Neji, Tenten." Naruto greeted.

"Konnichiwa Naruto-kun." Lee greeted.

"Have any of you seen Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Why no. Has something happened?" Lee asked.

Naruto backed up some. "Well you see, Jiraya and I just got back, while we were in the Hokage's office reporting Sakura's mother came in and said Sakura was missing. There are ANBU searching for her, but I wanted to tell teams in case they saw her."

Lee's eyes blazed. "SAKURA-CHAN IS MISSING?" He yelled.

Naruto decided it was time to go. "I gotta go to tell other teams." With that he ran off.

"I WILL FIND YOU SAKURA-SAN!" Lee yelled running off.

"Well... that was intresting." Tenten said. "I do hope Sakura is okay though."

"Hn." Neji answered.

"THAT'S RIGHT LEE! SAVE YOUR GIRL! FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Gai yelled after Lee.

--

Sakura POV

I groaned and woke up slowly. Light assulted my eyes and I quickly closed them.

I remember running then falling asleep... in the forest... away from Konoha... Last night...

My eyes flew open and I jumped up looking around.

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered.

I looked to the ground, trying to find tracks that I had left, but there were none.

I gulped, I was in the forest, alone, far away from Konoha.

I sat down and sighed.

"Well... damn." I muttered. "They probably think I ran away and betrayed the village." I said.

"I can't believe that I ran that far, I only wanted to think and I end up this far... and now I'm talking to myself. Great."

--

In Konoha

All the ANBU reported in, no one had seen Haruno Sakura. They were going to search outside the village, fearing the worst.

--

Lee

Lee had searched everywhere, but found no trace of her. Then he remembered the forests of Konoha's main park. He ran there and started searching when he came across footprints.

'Sakura-san's?' He wondered and began following them.

--

ANBU had been searching outside the village, they didn't know how far she could have gotten in one night, but they didn't believe it to be very far since she had been weak from hunger.

They felt two chakra signatures, one at a standstill and one moving towards the stationary one. The one moving was comming from Konoha. They headed towards the stationary one, hoping to capture whomever it was.

--

Sakura

Sakura was humming while she was weaving a basket with peices of grass. She couldn't find her way back to konoha, no matter how much she tried. Her sense of direction was awful and with her luch she would end up getting more loss.

--

Lee

Lee could feel her chakra signature, as well as four others that were heading in her direction.

He growled, no one was going to hurt Sakura.

--

ANBU

They and the moving person were closing in on the stationary one. They were so close, they landed in a clearing the same time another did. The other jumped in fromt of them in a fighting stance.

--

Lee

He landed in front of four masked men, getting into his fighting stance.

--

Sakura

Sakura looked up surprised when five people landed in the clearing.

"Lee-san?" she asked standing up.

All five looked at her.

"Haruno Sakura, you are under arrest by order of the Hokage for abadoning the village." one of the masked ANBU recited.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused. "I didn't abadon the village."

"You won't hurt Sakura-san! I won't let you!" Lee yelled, standing protectivly infront of Sakura.

One of the ANBU muttered. "Bloody kids."

Another said, "Both of you, were taking you back to Konoha."

Two ANBU in front, then Sakura and Lee, then the other two ANBU and they were off.

--

Hokage's office

Sakura and Lee were standing infront of the hokage's desk.

"Haruno Sakura, I have a right mind to punish you for leaving the village boundaries." Tsunade said.

"I didn't mean to!" Sakura protested. "I wanted to get away from my room to think! I went to the park and thought to go through the forest, so I did, but there was no wall to seperate the boundaries, so I didn't know I had passed them until I had stopped, then I fell asleep, and when I woke up I realized that I was nowhere near Konoha, and I didn't know how to get back so I stayed."

Tsuande sighed. "Go home, both of you."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." They replied.

As they left the Hokages' buliding Sakura turned to Lee.

"Lee, thank you. You came after me, and for that I am grateful. I realized when I was out there that I needed to look around and just relax."

Sakura leaned towards Lee and kissed him.

"I accept." She said pulling back, and walking off.

Lee stood there frozen.

'I accept.' Her words came back to him.

He cheered and jumped in the air waving his arms.

She had accepted to be his girlfriend.

He grinned and walked home.

--

The End.

I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
